


Demonology

by xoxosusiexoxo



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, dubcon, magic lube fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxosusiexoxo/pseuds/xoxosusiexoxo
Summary: Kenny accidentally summons a demon and it gets spicy.





	Demonology

It’s not unheard of for Kenny to revive before his own body has decomposed. Or in most cases, been ripped apart and eaten whole by the army of rats haunting his every footstep.

That said, Kenny felt he’d probably made it back to the land of the living in record timing. The bloody corpse was still  _ warm _ . It left him in an awkward position. Should he wait for the corpse to be inevitably torn apart by rat hordes or dispose of his own body?

It also left him pondering about whether anyone would see or acknowledge the body. If he just left it there to rot, would anyone even notice? Or would they just walk over it like it wasn’t even there?

His ponderous  reverie left enough time for the blood from his previous injuries to ooze into the carpet, probably staining the thing forever. Not that there was anything to save with it, It was some incredibly tacky old thing his mom had picked up at a garage sale.

Kenny was about ready to shrug and walk away, leaving the corpse to its inevitable rotting fate when something caught his eye.

He could swear something was dripping from his cheek. His old cheek. And it wasn’t blood.

Kenny inched closer, unsure but morbidly curious before he jumped backwards at what he saw.

It wasn't something dripping  _ from _ his cheek,  _ it was his cheek _ . It was melting into the carpet below and  absorbing as easily as the blood.

Frantically, Kenny calculated the severity of the situation , it wasn’t a difficult equation, especially when the carpet started to fucking  _ glow _ . He turned tail prepared to retreat. His  escape was cut short by the dark ominous smoke gathering from the doors and circling the room until he couldn’t see anything aside from the glowing carpet.

Said demon carpet had just about eaten his corpse in its entirety and he didn’t fancy finding out what it would do to him.

He wanted to call out for help , but remembered in an instant that he was home alone.

Great. No one to hear him scream. Yet another cliche to add to that long list of deaths. He watched the glowing carpet cautiously, careful not to get too close to it or the billowing smoke dancing around the room and circling him like a cage.

His own eyeball plopped from an exposing skull and melted into the carpet. That seemed to be enough for the damn thing to stop glowing.

Of course now Kenny was blanketed in total darkness. Not an ideal scenario in his opinion.

A sickening crackle resounded from the carpet and Kenny jolted backwards, touching the smoke and rushing forward in response.

Straight into a firm chest.

Kenny blinked , raising his hands and feeling the humanoid body in front of him. He  _ should _ be alone. It couldn’t be his corpse either, the figure was significantly taller and, Kenny noted, rather toned.

He took a literal shot in the dark, “Death?”

He’d never known the grim reaper to have a warm chest or, well, skin , but he’d seen stranger shit and  D eath seemed like the logical person he might run into in this complete darkness.

A slightly high pitched voice spoke dryly, “Are you going to stop groping me?”

Kenny squeezed one of the guys pecs in response. Being accused of groping meant he’d have to actually commit the crime.

The room burst into light, the dark purple glow from the carpet now encasing everything in light including the tall dark stranger.

He didn’t really expect Death to look so young if he had skin…

The man pushed Kenny away with a glare, “Why have you summoned me?”

If Kenny were a good student who hadn’t used the past few years to smartmouth teachers, he probably would have thought before answering. He probably would have considered the odd symbols that had been on the tacky carpet or the concepts of blood sacrifice or even the implications of the strangers words.

But Kenny  _ had _ spent the last few years being a sassy miscreant , and when someone asked him a question he didn’t know the answer to, it was pure instinct to answer with as much contempt for authority as possible.

“You’re late! My pizza is free now, right?”

The man blinked, bafflement flooding his features, “Excuse me?”

Kenny was still on autopilot even though it was starting to dawn on him how dangerous this situation probably was, “You’re not excused. I had to wait two whole minutes and waste a perfectly good carpet.”

.

“... C arpet?”

Kenny nodded, backing away into the smoke, its icy touch giving him pause and allowing him to finally stop sassing whatever it was he had ‘summoned’.

“Yeah. Carpet.” he finished lamely, gesturing to where his body was still decomposing, albeit at a slower rate now . “I’d like a new one?”

The man spoke slowly, red eyes boring into his soul with an intensity that reached his toes, “You summoned me. The harbinger of the apocalypse. From the seventh layer of hell. Denoting the beginning of the end. For a  _ new carpet _ ?”

Kenny didn’t think anything he said at this point would go over particularly well , so he just nodded with a weak “Mm-hm.”

The man seethed and his breath released some more of the dark smoke, “I. Am. Not. Ikea.”

Wow. Some dude from the seventh layer of hell knew about Ikea. Kenny gave it half a thought before figuring that that made perfect sense.

“Who are you then?”

He stood taller, he was already an impressive height but now Kenny crane his neck to read the man's expression, “I am Damien Thorn. Son of the Prince of Darkness, heir to the..”

Kenny cut him off, “Oh, you’re Satan’s kid! He talks about you all the time! Are you still playing lacrosse?”

Damien stopped, looked around the room as if searching for an answer that wasn’t there, and then back to Kenny, completely at a loss, “Excuse me?”

Now back in some element of comfort,Kenny answered easily, “You’re not excused. How’s your dad doing? I haven’t seen the guy in  _ ages _ .”

“... Y ou can’t know father.” Damien frowned, “I would know.”

Kenny shrugged, “Dads have lives outside of their kids, dude.”

“You may not refer to me as  _ dude _ \--”

“Oh come on, chill out. This is all a big misunde--”

Damien closed the distance between them, pinning Kenny against the swirling icy smoke and growled inches from his face, “Stop interrupting me.”

“Or what?”  W ow, his time mouthing off was not doing him any favors. He mentally promised to reform his snark.

Damien’s grin was twisted in a way that sent an honest chill down his spine completely unrelated to the cold behind him, “I’ll sew your mouth shut.”

There was a definitive weight to the words that promised a  follow through . Kenny could almost feel the prick of a needle pushing above his lips. Ready to pierce his flesh and make good on the promise.

Kenny made his first move towards self preservation and nodded mutely.

Damien’s demeanor relaxed minutely, fear was apparently a more comfortable emotion for him because Kenny felt some of the pressure lift, “Good. So long as that is clear.”

He leaned forward so close that Kenny could smell the hellfire on his breath, “Why did you summon me?”

Kenny weighed his options quite seriously. On one hand, a smart remark was definitely going to get his mouth sewn shut but on the other, he wasn’t sure the truth would be taken all too kindly either.

“To…” he searched for a plausible reason someone would summon a demon into their living room, extending the word longer than ought to, “Make a… deal?”

_ Deals with the devil are a thing, right? _ Kenny lamented not paying more attention when he was in the down below.

The good news was if he did sell his soul, it was only a short-term lease.

It was apparently the correct answer, because Damien eased up, “I’m listening.” he was still well within Kenny’s personal space but Kenny figured this was just now a part of life now and accepted it. “What do you want from me?”

“Uh… before we go on, I just wanted to know,” What was that thing Kyle was talking about in lit class? It was monkey… something? “This isn’t like a… monkey hand thing, right?”

“Monkey hand?” Damien’s face scrunched with confusion. It was actually kind of cute.

“Uh, you know, I make a request and it backfires horribly if I don’t phrase it perfectly or something?”

“Monkey’s paw.” Damien corrected dryly. “No. It is not like that. If you make a bargain with me, I will uphold both the word but the spirit as well.”

“Right…” Kenny really wanted to scratch his ass. The ice behind him was leaving him tingly and numb in awkward places. It made him itchy, “So I can ask for anything? What do I pay?”

“Depends.” Damien’s eyes were predatory, “What do you have to give?”

The smart alec in him had at least three responses prepared that would definitely get his mouth sewn shut. At least two more that were a gamble. Kenny wasn’t really a gambler, at least not when it was the risk of excess pain he was betting with.

“My psp?” All the same, a response full of honesty still put him at risk. He really didn’t own much.

“...are you joking?”

Kenny shrugged and tried not to look the demon in his blazing eyes, “It’s my prized possession.”

Damien let out a long suffering sigh, “Think more abstract. What else do you value?”

Great. The guy really did want his soul.

Kenny sighed, “Okay, but it’s only fair I warn you that my soul is on an elastic band with my body…”

Damien cut him off, “Souls are a dime a dozen. Offer me something interesting.”

He felt like he was in class being quizzed on something super dumb he’d never actually need in the real world. Abstract, valued, belonging to him, and not a soul.

“You want my dick?”

Whatever the sound was that Damien let out could be described as, it was beyond his vocabulary. Kenny was pretty sure he’d just broken the son of the devil though.

“ _ No _ .” the noirette raked a hand through his hair through gritted teeth. Kenny noted his canines were a bit on the lengthy side, “Didn’t you do  _ any _ research before you summoned me?”

This one he knew the answer to, “Nope.”

Damien groaned, muttering darkly to himself, “I swear to god, youth these days…”

“Look, dude, just let me know what you want and I’ll let you know what I want, we’ll shake on it and call it a day.”

Kenny would do just about anything to not be between the inferno that was Damien’s body and the wall of ice any longer. It was beginning to get uncomfortable in a new way.

He also realized he had no idea what he wanted to ask for.

Money was a bit cliche but it wasn’t a bad idea. Some sort of special skill was probably a more sustainable idea, if he wished to learn every language on the planet or something he would be _super_ hireable and that would equal money in the long run. Or he could wish for certain problems to go away, maybe just getting rid of his parents’ addictions could service him more in the long run financially and emotionally.

Everything has its merits and its drawbacks though.

Damien recovered from his mini-fit over  youthful ignorance and held Kenny’s chin, looking him over carefully.

“I could take your sight.” he pondered, like he was shopping aimlessly on amazon, “Or maybe your bravery.”

Huh. He wasn’t fucking around about it being abstract.

“Sight ’ s a no-go dude, I need that for porn.” Kenny asserted. He would not go his entire life without seeing another boob. “Bravery is a weird thing. What, would I become like the cowardly lion or something?”

“Something.” Damien provided mildly, still taking him in, searching for something he wanted . “What about your time? I could take a few years off your life.”

It was all of Kenny’s considerable willpower not to laugh his ass off, “You could.”

Something curious flashed behind Damien’s eyes, “You don’t value your own life?”

“I’d value it more if it had an end.”

“All things have an end.” Damien snapped and resumed his perusal.

It was oddly reassuring to hear. Kenny didn’t fear death or the afterlife, though pain was his longtime enemy.

He did fear the idea of an eternity alone.

It had struck him quite a few times over the years what that might be like and it was the sort of thing that kept him up at night.

It was relieving to hear. Even from a demon who was probably to ask him for a kidney or the ability to appreciate cheese.

“I’ve decided.” Damien’s hand fell away but the feel of his fingers remained, the warmth of hellfire drawing him in and making him miss the sensation, “You will give me your relationship with your friends.”

Kenny froze.

Thoughts collided inside his brain only to misfire and leave him speechless.

Damien had searched and probed and found something that was deep and scary and worse than the idea of never seeing boobs again.

A bitter part of him resounded with  _ what friends _ ?

He valued them. He valued their relationship.

He didn’t want to lose it.

But he felt like he’d already lost it a long time ago.

Damien’s smile was sadistic, “And what will you be asking for in exchange?”

He drew a blank. All his earlier thoughts of financial stability lost in the mess of panic.

What was he losing? How would he lose it?

How was this possible?

Kenny swallowed thickly, the large lump in his throat made it hard though.

“I…”

What did he want?

Could he just wish that he’d never met the demon? Or could he ask Damien to leave? Let him flay Kenny as he liked and then just return to life later with intact relationships and no losses?

What was he really losing?

Cartman had replaced him with Butters ages ago. Butters resented him for being Cartman’s first ‘best friend’. Stan and Kyle barely talked to him anymore. Stan spent all his time with Wendy and Kyle focused on his studies.

Was he actually losing anything?

Something wet pricked his eyes and he turned away from the red eyed demon.

He wasn’t going to cry in front of him. Not over something so dumb.

Damien’s voice held no sympathy, “Well? I don’t have all day.”

Friendship. Something Kenny missed. Something he’d lost.

“Be my friend.”

It came out before Kenny realized and he immediately felt mortified regret, turning back to look into Damien’s startled crimson eyes.

“Excuse me?”

Kenny decided to double down.

“It’s only fair. You’re taking all of my friends away, so, you replace them.”

It made a lot of sense when he phrased it like that. Damien was still staring at him like he was insane though.

“Is that why you summoned me?”

Oh, right. He was supposed to have thought of a reason for summoning Damien  _ before _ he’d accidentally summoned the raven haired firecracker.

“Yes?”

There was something curiously emotional in Damien’s expression but Kenny wouldn’t be able to place it if he tried.

Finally the demon nodded, “If that is your desire.”

Kenny was probably going to regret this. Did he really want Satan’s hot-headed kid as a bestie?

He didn’t have time to regret it. Damien closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Kenny jumped backwards, forgetting he had nowhere to go but ice and instantly regretting it, his ass was officially numb, “What are you doing?!”

Damien stared at him like he was the strange one, “We have to seal the deal. You really didn’t do  _ any _ research before summoning me.”

“Oh.”

_ Wait, exactly how much did that one trashy CW show get right about demon dea-- _

Damien closed in again, a breath from his mouth with a growl, “Don’t struggle.”

The kiss dragged him in and the warmth emanating from Damien caused his body to instinctively draw closer, pressing himself against the warmth and feeling Damien smile against his lips. The noirette snaked his arms around Kenny and instantly he felt his body tingle with newly acquired feeling.

Like a warm bath after a cold day. Or a crackling fire .

Kenny wanted more.

He moved his lips against Damien’s, heart jumping in his chest when Damien responded in kind.

Kenny wanted to feel how pronounced those canines really were.

He hugged Damien against him and teased his tongue against his bottom lip, requesting entrance. A hand was already crawling under his sweats and briefs, taking firm hold of his bare ass while Damien opened his mouth and invaded Kenny’s own.

He’d never really known kisses to be a battle for dominance, but Damien didn’t hold back in that regard, insisting on control and invading him roughly to gain it.

Kenny couldn’t honestly say he minded.  He was lost in the moment and sensations.

Damien was using his other hand to grip him by the hair, using it to position him anywhere he liked. He allowed himself to be marionetted, seeking only to be closer and to have  _ more _ .

Damien sucked on his bottom lip, eyes locked with Kenny’s own with an intensity that sen t a shiver down his spine.

More.

He bucked up against Damien, taking particular enjoyment out of the groan it elicited. Damien used his hair to wrench their lips away, eyes full of hunger before he dove for the throat, sucking and biting at any exposed flesh he could find.

Kenny couldn’t resist. He let out a dirty moan of his own. He was going to be covered in hickies later and he couldn’t be happier over it.

This was definitely a better result than having his mouth sewn shut.

Damien’s hand had wandered along his ass, rotating between groping and probing the entrance of his asshole with a thin finger.

Kenny’s body was on fire. The intensity of Damien’s attention and interest in his body was driving him over the edge. He was honestly a little nervous he’d come without any attention paid to his dick, which would be a goddamn shame.

“ _ More _ …” he breathed, gasping as Damien ripped open his shirt and began to suck at a nipple. He was not aware he was sensitive there.

Damien nipped at it, sharp teeth biting down on the pink just  hard enough to be painful, before he rose again to capture Kenny’s lips in another powerful kiss.

Something slick was on Damien’s probing fingers now and he spared a single thought for magical demon lube before a finger invaded his ass, exploring and stretching the walls meticulously.

Kenny hadn’t actually tried backdoor sex before but he’d heard it could be pretty fucking good and it was definitely on his to-do list. He enjoyed the odd sensation of being explored on the inside.

Until Damien found a  _ spot _ .

And then Kenny didn’t recognize his own damn voice.

He did recognize his demands, “ _ Again, do that again _ .” he begged against Damien’s lips. Damien smirked and suddenly Kenny’s ass was empty of probing fingers. He actually whimpered at the loss.

Damien pulled away, lips a millimeter from Kenny’s own and eyes ablaze with intent, “First you’ll have to get on your knees.”

If Damien expected hesitation or argument, he clearly had no idea how many dicks Kenny had sucked before. He dropped without preamble, coming face to dick with a sizeable tent in Damien’s pants.

Damien didn’t speak but he did shudder when Kenny licked the black fabric hiding the weird demon dick from him.

He decided he was pretty okay if Damien had a weird demon tentacle dick though. So long as this continued.

He wrapped his mouth around the fabric, enjoying the sound of Damien’s own pleasure. The dick felt pretty normal shaped beneath the fabric though.

And pretty big too. His jaw was probably going to be sore if he went at this too long.

Damien’s hand gripped his hair and pulled him away, his other one undoing his belt and revealing a very disappointingly normal dick.

He had kinda been looking forward to weird tentacle dick. He’d clearly been watching too much hentai.

Kenny didn’t waste time, h o llowing his cheeks he took the cock in as far as he could, bobbing his head as his tongue swirled around it.

Kenny felt Damien’s other hand grip his hair and he knew from experience what was coming next. Sure enough Damien pulled out and in again, hitting the back of Kenny’s throat as he began to face-fuck him.

It was rough and fast, threatening to choke Kenny with each rough slam. He sucked the appendage on its way out for another thrust, causing Damien to moan.

His own dick was demanding attention, his ass twitching and begging for the return of  _ something _ . Hopefully something big and hot. Damien thrust forward again and it was powerful enough for Kenny’s hair to strain against the grip on his head.

He could feel Damien was on the edge when suddenly his mouth was empty. He looked up and saw those same blazing eyes were looking at him with something so  _ hungry _ . Kenny had never felt more wanted or unnerved.

The tingles of fear joined the pleasure and brought him to the brink. Damien let out a shuddering breath before speaking, voice barely contained lust, “Turn around.”

_ Fucking finally _ .

Kenny did so, wonder briefly if Damien wanted him to stand as well before all decision on the matter was taken away. In an instance he was completely lifted from the ground.

Kenny wasn’t a huge guy but he was a fairly average sized man. He hadn’t been lifted so easily since was an actual child. Damien’s arms didn’t feel strained, just intent.

It was another thread of anticipation and fear before he felt Damien’s dick teasing his entrance. And then he was seemily dropped and hung in the air.

Right. Magic demon sex had potential for new and interest ing positions. Kenny stared at the ground and felt pretty giddy at the prospects.

Kama sutra could  eat its heart out .

He was hanging in the air with his butt at perfect height for Damien’s dick.  He was also pretty unlikely to get rug burns. Win-win.

Damien’s hands pushed his buttcheeks aside and Kenny kinda wished he could see his expression. The concentrated intensity of his want was fucking hot.

Fingers dug into his hips as Damien pushed himself in, slowly and strangely gently for how rough he’d been until now. Though judging by the strained breathing he could hear behind him, he wondered if it was more for Damien’s benefit than his own.

He decided to test that theory by tensing the muscles in his ass and listening for the satisfying hiss Damien let out.

Damien’s grip on his hips tightened and he grinned. Worth it.

The idea of making Satan’s spawn come prematurely was endlessly amusing.

When Damien had fully sheathed himself in Kenny’s ass, he took a few more shuddery breaths. Kenny decided the kind thing to do was to move  _ just enough _ to cause push him over the edge.

Damien’s breath hitched but he still remained motionless, fingers making bruises on Kenny’s hips in an attempt to keep him still or perhaps to keep Damien focused.

Kenny was going from amused to impatient though. He  _ needed _ more. He needed to get fucked senseless, he needed Damien to find that spot again and rock his fucking world.

“Damien.” he didn’t realize he would sound quite so out of breath or desp e rate, but if he already sounded desperate he may as well go the whole way, “ _ Please _ .”

Whatever was holding Damien back clearly broke in that moment. Damien pulled nearly entirely out before slamming back inside with so much force, Kenny saw stars. But it wasn’t one thrust. With even more vigor than the facefuck, Damien was pounding inside of him.

He gasped for air but found none, his entire body was convulsing under the pleasure. Damien had definitely found the right spot again and now he was ruthlessly fucking it.

Every pound made Kenny whine, nearly screaming as Damien leaned over and bit his neck in time with a thrust.

He sucked at the base of Kenny’s throat, slamming his dick inside again and letting out his own groan of pleasure.

Kenny tried to meet the thrusts with his own but they were too rough, his body was spasming under the fucking and he could barely breathe.

Damien mumbled something against his neck, again leaving a trail of dark hickies as he never once lost rhythm. Whatever was inhuman about him it was definitely his ability to fuck so well.

_ “Damien!” _ Kenny didn’t think he’d ever screamed someones name in sex before.He couldn’t hold it in though. He wanted more, he couldn’t stop his own voice, “Yes-- _ Damien _ !”

As though his name were everything he’d ever wanted.

Maybe it was.

Kenny had definitely never experienced this much pleasure in sex before.

Damien’s urgent thrusts suddenly began to become even rougher, a jagged breath against his throat told him why. Damien imbedded himself inside and released everything. Kenny didn’t even care about the potential of demon  STDs in the moment, and instead tried to reach for his own dick. He could feel Damien’s softening inside of him and it was a sincere concern he wasn’t going to come.

One of Damien’s hands found it’s favorite spot in Kenny’s locks and wrenched his face around, engulfing him in a dominating kiss.

He sucked on Kenny’s tongue and bit it lightly before exploring everywhere inside. Kenny felt Damien’s other hand join his own on his dick.

Than he was made to realize that demon physiology was clearly more different than he realized because the dick in his ass was already hard again.

Damien pumped his dick at the same time that he rutted inside of Kenny,  _ “Ahh _ \--” Kenny didn’t even know his voice went that high pitched.

Damien devoured his mouth again and repeated the motion, slowly increasing speed and his thin fingers were doing something fucking magical on Kenny’s dick because he couldn’t even form words anymore.

He knew he was trying to say things like  _ more _ but all that really came out were increasingly dirty moans and cries in pace with Damien’s increasing speed.

All over again he was being fucked raw and he felt his whole body begging for more. Damien used whatever freaky floaty sex powers he was using to turn him around and now he had full access to Damien’s expression.

His eyes boring into him with desire and Kenny whimpered at the sight, letting Damien initiate another kiss that shook him to his core.

He teasingly sucked on Damien’s lip and watched as his eyes darkened. It was exciting.

He felt so close, he couldn’t help but rut against Damien’s hand even as he was fucked senseless. Damien kissed away from his mouth and found his neck again , pecking It before he sucked the flesh.

And then he bit down hard enough to break skin.

Kenny screamed. The pain mixed with pleasure and he found himself coming harder than he ever had before.

It was more than just his toes curling with his release, he felt as though his entire body was curling in on itself as everything got out. Damien continued to fuck him though, licking the mark he’d made on Kenny’s neck and sucking the flesh gently.

The thrusts grew impatient and for the second time, Kenny felt Damien release everything inside of him, holding him close and buried in his neck.

Kenny breathed harshly. He didn’t know if he had a voice left. He was weightlessly floating in his living room after a demon had fucked him.

He felt like he’d just marked something off of his bucket list.

Damien was also breathing in jagged spurts, grip on Kenny so tight and mouth resting at the base of Kenny’s neck.

He felt like it’d probably been a mutually pleasurable romp, all things considered.

He didn’t know what he’d do if Damien magically hardened up again. Though he didn’t entirely mind the idea of getting fucked to death.

Damien finally lifted his face and his eyes were full of something entirely unreadable. Kenny wondered if all contracts were sealed with such soulful expressions. If so, Damien must have a long list of happy customers who would be more than pleased to do a repeat transaction.

Kenny quirked a smile, “That was fun.  _ So _ ,” the blond curled his fingers into Damien’s hair. “Since we’re friends now, how do you feel about friends with benefits?”  
  



End file.
